


Memorial

by 1thy_truth_is_won0



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1thy_truth_is_won0/pseuds/1thy_truth_is_won0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found three bodies twenty miles into the forest area...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial

Memorial  
Spoilers: Slight spoilers for 3X05  
Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to BBC, not me. Not ever.  
________________________________________

They found three bodies twenty miles into the forest area. Though some had hoped that the prince's would-be assassins had merely taken the forms of Sir Darien and Sir Ethan, and the two real knights were safe at their homes, the hope was a small fragile thing that would die out. It did so when a group of foresters and hunters came and reported that they found three dead men at a campsite. The tent was obviously the sort nobles used, so that was a big hint, if one ignored that two of the deceased donned rich garments.

And one face, not too badly decayed, was identified to be Sir Darien.

Their families were notified and the request for the bodies can be bought back to the homes they once lived so be buried was fulfilled. The families were also told, in explicit detail that the men responsible for their deaths were properly disposed of.

At their funerals, separated of course, their families shared the grief with ones who also knew them.

For Sir Darien, people said how kind the he was, one of modesty and means (for a noble), and what a good son and brother he was. The prince of Camelot, in private with very few listeners, would later have said that he should have known that the man who came to Camelot was not his longtime friend and kindly rival, after hearing how his manservant was treated.

For Sir Ethan, people said he was honorable and noble, despite his quiet temper, was it because of it? No one was sure on that point, but it was agreed that he was a good man, husband and father. They watched his widow, making sure she was not overwhelmed (which was a very bad thing since she was in the family way) and that Sir Ethan's heir and tiny son was looked after, since his father was gone.

As for the manservant, his own funeral was without the rich means available to his masters, but it no less important and quite a lot of people came. They said that he was good sort, always helped anyone who needed it, hardworking and responsible. They thought of his poor mother, a widow for a number of years, and his sisters who he raised after his own father's death.

It was agreed that their deaths were senseless and cruel- to be ambushed and killed so that their faces could be stolen. It was sad, violent, and too unfair.


End file.
